herofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shido Itsuka
Who is Shido's real father I could be wrong, but there were signs that it may be Sir Isaac Wescott, but it turned out he was an enemy. And the Seikerei series has shown me that the main character's parents got their hair colors changed to white after one event, wouldn't surprise me if Wescott once had blue hair. There is also the fact that Wescott's facial features are quite similar to Shido's.--AlexHoskins (talk) 13:49, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I don't see the similarities. The easiest aspect to see is their hair. It's probably a mystery who is Shido's father...--AlexHoskins (talk) 13:52, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Kurumi and Shido from Date a Live season 3 I believe there is a chance he is half spirit half human --AlexHoskins (talk) 16:00, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Is he half spirit half human or not? The spirits would be in awed should he display all of their powers from the Sephirot tree. For example, using Kurumi's time abilities to make clones of himself for each respective spirit. As he summon their angels to fight with them. *This would be good if they put this into these series. I wonder... how did Shido obtain his spirit sealing powers? Did he inheirit them from his real parents? Could it be that his real parents are spirits too? Is it possible that "Phantom" is his real mother?--AlexHoskins (talk) 16:17, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Man, this page is FULL with spoilers. What happens if shido is a reincarnation of the spirit that made the first spacequake? because when phantom said she did not want to lose you again that might be referring to a previous life which had the powers shido has now. --AlexHoskins (talk) 16:18, January 26, 2015 (UTC) He could be 1/2 spirit 1/2 human, like a demon I also think it didn't help that Kotori made him practice with Origami and got her to think Shido wanted to form a relationship with her. (Cause when Ai, Mai and Mii saw him with Tohka Mai mentioned "does that mean he's cheating on Tonomachi", so it seems some people thought he and Origami were dating by that point.) --AlexHoskins (talk) 16:24, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Just thought of something when using the spirit poers he needs to take the characteristic of the sepiroth the spirits represent. kotori's active power, tohka's kingship(the one that stand in adversity), yoshino's justice/mercy, Natsumi's victory(means that he lose when his form don't fit the situation) You know guys, if Shido can cause space-quakes, he can probably obliterate Tengu City or maybe Japan. Because of the total spirit power he has. Other Questions Here is an interesting question, if Kurumi somehow managed to acquire enough power to go back and kill the first spirit but without absorbing Shido, what would happen to Shido since the spirits powers are currently sealed inside him? would he die if the first spirit was killed since without the first the other spirits wouldn't exist? Or would something else happen to him? If the AST found out about him and gave him a codename, what do you guys think it would be: I'm thinking "King" because he can take other Spirit's powers and use them for his own, and he's capable of bringing them under his control (in a manner of speaking anyway) and even organizing them tactically in battle, it would all fit given he's also the only male one too. About this character This character has so many fans to look up to. But the question is, how in the world Wescott knows everything about him? Is there any relation between him and Shido's family? If I may interject, she only calls him Shin when he's around her. She's been shown to call him Shido when he's not present as first seen with her talk with Tohka during the Yoshino arc.--AlexHoskins (talk) 17:13, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Well he had Mana with him all this time, that's a huge piece of evidence that he knows him somehow... like he's their father, all right! (I'm not saying he actually is, but that's one way to explain it) There is no way a father like Westcott wants to Brainwash his Daughter for his Wizard Experiment & reducing her lifespan drastically. Even so to Shido : A toy to kill for Ellen. His parents According to the source: Who are his foster parents that let Shido bring home many girls at the same time and have never shown their faces yet. According to the reliable source, his foster parents are apparently away on business, so its just kotori and him living at the house, his foster parents are only referenced twice. Once in the first episode and again in the flashback to when kotori first became a spirit. Shido vs Kishou Arima Names If Reine calls Shido with "Shin" & Westcott calls Shido with "Takamiya", then his real name would be: Shin Takamiya & his sister -- Mana Takamiya. Also, he disguised himself as Shiori. Takamiya is Japanese name and Westcott is not Japanese. There father it surely who bears the last name takamiya. Man, he has so many names to count.